Nostalgias
by Lenayuri
Summary: Despedirse siempre es triste, pero Sherlock planea algo para no tener que hacerlo; para que John no se aleje de su lado. Basado en el comic de The british teapot: "This is not a goodbye"


-**Título**: Nostalgias

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: T

-**Advertencia**: Angst.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,164 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Ninguna

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Nostalgias**

Madre te dice que ya eres un niño grande y por lo tanto, debes asistir a la guardería. Intenta convencerte de que ahí conocerás más niños y éstos serán tus nuevos amigos; te dice que debes portarte bien.

Lo que nunca te dice, es que aquel lugar es aburrido.

Sí, hay niños para jugar, pero ellos no te comprenden. Los libros que hay en el pequeño estante son de dibujos –ninguna palabra- y esos te aburren. Tú quieres leer libros como los que tu Padre tiene en su estudio, de esos gruesos y con solo letras y letras en su interior.

Sentías que tu pequeña cabecita iba a estallar ante los lloriqueos, voces chillonas y gritonas de aquellos niños y niñas al pasar a tu lado. Habías elegido un pequeño rincón donde tu pequeño cráneo y tú podían estar sin ser molestados. Al menos los demás niños no se han metido contigo por ello.

Pero todo cambió un día en el que un niño un poco más grande y gordo se acercó a ti, diciéndote quién-sabe-qué-cosas sobre que era su espacio o algo así. Obviamente le respondiste, diciéndole que sólo aparentaba ser más fuerte pero que en realidad aún dormía con un oso de felpa (porque tenía pelusa en la ropa) y su mami aún le daba besos como niño pequeño (por las marcas de lápiz labial en sus mejillas, las que había intentado limpiar posteriormente). Sólo habías obtenido que se enfureciera ante la humillación. Sabías lo que venía. Iba a golpearte, al igual que los demás niños del parque cuando tu madre te llevaba ahí a conocer más niños. Lo sabías, estabas acostumbrado y aun así, aunque tu sentido común te decía que no debías creer en nada que no se pudiera palpar, pediste que alguien fuera a ayudarte.

Y llegó. Para tu completa sorpresa, alguien se había metido entre el niño y tú. Sólo pudiste ver su espalda, pero a leguas se notaba que era más pequeño en tamaño, incluso de ti. Pero él simplemente se quedó ahí, enfrentando al más grande. Aparentemente intercambiaron unas palabras que no pudiste entender, porque el otro se fue de ahí sin decir o hacer nada más.

Cuando se fue, tu _salvador_ se giró hacia ti y pudiste observarlo bien.

Era un niño rubio, más pequeño que tú –al menos en estatura-, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Pero lo que más te gustó de él, fue su sonrisa. Porque era cálida y sincera.

Te ofreció su mano para levantarte del suelo –ni siquiera habías notado que estabas así- y se presentó. Su nombre era John Watson y desde ese momento supiste que serían muy buenos amigos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y su amistad se fortalecía día a día. Era como si hubiesen nacido para conocerse.

Sin embargo un día, John llegó con una terrible noticia.

-Voy a mudarme, Sherlock.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Mis padres quieren vivir en el centro, cerca de las grandes tiendas, los teatros y otras cosas.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, Sherlock.

Fue el comienzo de la peor semana de tu vida. ¿Cómo es que la vida te daba un amigo y luego te lo arrebataba? Era cruel. La vida era cruel. Pero si podías hacer algo para que John se quedara, lo harías.

Esa misma tarde le pediste a Mycroft que te llevara al Conservatorio de Música. Te llevaste el pequeño violín que tu abuelo te había regalado en tu cumpleaños y esperaste.

Cuando la instructora te pregunto a qué ibas, le dijiste que querías aprender a tocar el violín, específicamente una pieza de música que habías elegido –incluso llevaste la partitura contigo. Ella alabó tu entusiasmo, pero cuando le dijiste que necesitabas aprender en una semana ella te dijo que eso era imposible.

Pero nada era imposible para ti.

Claro que perfeccionar _'Nostalgias'_ para un niño de tu edad era difícil, y si le aumentamos que lo querías hacer en una semana –o menos- pues, sinceramente había sido un logro para ti haber sacado la mayor parte del _solo_ a la perfección, o al menos al sesenta por ciento.

El día sábado fuiste a casa de John completamente feliz, llevabas tu violín y ya tenías un plan para que tu amigo no se fuera, para que no se apartara de tu lado.

La señora Watson te había abierto la puerta y corriste escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de John.

-¡John! ¡John!- tu amigo estaba terminando de meter algunas cosas en cajas de cartón y tu corazón se estremeció, añadiste rápidamente -¡Mira! ¡Ya sé tocar el violín! Puedo darles conciertos a tus padres y así no tendrán que irse ¿qué tal?

La inocencia de un niño es preciosa, eso había dicho tu abuela una vez, pero nunca te dijeron que la realidad es dura y duele demasiado.

-Lo siento Sherlock, pero ya es tarde y debemos irnos.- el niño te abrazó, besó tu mejilla -tal vez cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?- y se fue de ahí con el corazón roto, al igual que el tuyo.

Y no supiste de él en un año.

Y luego se hicieron cinco años y tu violín se quedó guardado en lo profundo de tu habitación.

Y el tiempo pasó y se volvieron diez años; tu violín tenía capa tras capa de polvo y unas cuantas telarañas.

Y así, hasta que se hicieron cerca de treinta años. Treinta años en los que tu violín había estado aguardando, esperando el momento en el cual pondrías nuevamente tus manos en sus cuerdas, esperando el momento en el que tu amigo volviera.

Pero durante esos treinta años, tu cerebro había encerrado el triste recuerdo de tu amigo de infancia, aquel niño que te había salvado de ser golpeado, aquel que había compartido contigo aventuras y travesuras, con el cual le habías echo bromas a Mycroft, con quien habías reído y con el que podías ser tú sin temor a que él se fuera.

Y ahí estabas, ahora eras un hombre con aspiraciones, cosas como tu infancia habían sido eliminadas, guardadas en tu Palacio Mental, simplemente porque ya no tenías interés en cosas tan burdas como esas.

Ahora tenías otras necesidades, debías encontrar a alguien que… y tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mike Stamford entró al laboratorio, seguido de un hombre rubio con un bastón.

Algo en tu mente intentó hacer clic ante la compañía de Mike, pero no le diste tiempo de conectar las ideas.

Si estaba ahí, era por algo. No había tiempo para pensar en nada más.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas acerca del violín?

-¿Pensar?

-Sí, a veces toco cuando pienso.

-Ah, no hay problema.

-Bien.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar algo?

-Claro.

Y fue cuando tu violín, que había esperado casi treinta años, entonó aquella melodía que tanto tu subconsciente como tus dedos se sabían a la perfección, aquella de la que no recordabas la razón por la cual la aprendiste, pero ahora que la tocabas te hacía sentir pleno. Completo.

Como si una parte de tu corazón que creías perdida, volviera nuevamente.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Notas**

_*Nostalgias_ es un solo para violín que me gusta mucho, de hecho lo he escuchado con letra (con Juan Carlos Cobian) y es un Tango (¿se nota que AMO los Tangos?), aunque la versión en la que me estos basando es de Antonio Agri (pueden verlo en YT).

Ahora, el fic se basa en una imagen que vi por Tumblr, creo, donde un par de niños Sherlock y John se despiden y no se vuelven a ver. Es triste, lo sé, por eso quise darle el matiz de que se encuentran tal cual el canon. Ya saben que Sherlock ha omitido varias cosas de su vida, infancia incluída ¿por qué no haber 'guardado' el recuerdo de John por la tristeza de ser separados?

Yo sé que quieren dejarme un review, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojitos... **¿review?** OwO


End file.
